


gold when you see me, hi when you need me

by comorbidity



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft boys.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comorbidity/pseuds/comorbidity
Summary: Staring at his unmade bed, thinking about how he should rightfully be in it, Alex suddenly dreaded the thought of ending this stupid day on his own.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	gold when you see me, hi when you need me

Alex hadn't known he had fallen asleep in his computer chair until he awoke with a start, phone flying from his hand to tumble onto the carpet. There was a long moment before he could reconcile his bleary thoughts into a memory of what he had been doing beforehand - he had streamed for a bit, and then he had given that up to scroll through Instagram... cut to black.

Wincing at the new soreness in his neck, Alex bent to retrieve the phone and check the time. Nearly 1am. No wonder he had passed out.

He tossed the phone, deliberately this time, onto the bed and slumped back into his chair. Sleep - proper sleep - was probably the best idea, but getting ready for bed would take willpower he hadn't yet summoned. It had been one of _those_ days: a day where things hadn't been horrible, but a day in which very few things had actually gone right. His original goal had been to plan for the next group video, but after hours of brainstorming, nothing useful had come to mind. He had tried to distract himself from the unproductivity and wind down with a chill stream, but the internet had given way several times during, amongst other technical difficulties. Those and other little annoyances had added together into a collection of events that had thoroughly taken it out of him.

Staring at his bed, thinking about how he should rightfully be in it, Alex suddenly dreaded the thought of ending this stupid day on his own. 

His impulse was enough to get him on his feet, off to brush his teeth and change into the hoodie he was presently using as sleepwear. It was one of George's old merch sweaters, stolen from the living room where it had been left (strewn across the couch, of course) one day. Alex pulled it on and inhaled deeply, only a bit embarrassed to enjoy how it still smelled like his flatmate after its month-long imprisonment amongst Alex’s things.

Alex retrieved his phone and padded off to George's room. There was no need to warn him or check if he was still awake; George lasted far longer into the early hours of the morning than Alex ever could. George would likely be absorbed in a game of some sort, either for fun or for video footage, and he wouldn't mind Alex showing up without notice. He never did.

Sure enough, George was clad in his headphones and fixated on his screen, hopping along on some ill-fated semi trucks. Alex slid into the room, perhaps unnoticed - sometimes George managed to catch movement in his periphery, but it depended on just how focused he was. The bed was neatly made, and Alex made quick work of flinging the covers aside with as much of a flourish as possible. He liked to be nested in a mess of blankets when he crawled into bed.

George must have noticed the flapping sheets, because his head turned just enough for his eye to note Alex making himself comfortable. Alex caught the edge of a tiny smile on his flatmate’s face as George returned his attention to the game.

Once he had tucked himself in, Alex sensed some of his anxiety melt away. He was sure of it now - being alone would have been a bad idea. Here, there was company, even if neither was speaking. The silence in each other's presence was far more reassuring than the one Alex would have faced by himself. The bed was warm and comfortable, much better than a computer chair, and everything from the hoodie to the blankets swaddling him smelled of George. 

Alex stole into a doze almost immediately, lulled by the faint clicking and tapping coming from George's direction. He didn't notice when the computer was put to rest, nor when George went off to prepare for bed. Alex only drifted back into the waking world when he felt the mattress shift behind him.

"'Lo," he greeted, the word thick with sleep. He was too comfortable to roll over, but that was all right - George had slid one arm around him, positioning himself as the big spoon. Alex felt George's lips press against the back of his head.

"You're up late," George said. There was almost something gently admonishing in the tone. Alex couldn't say he didn't enjoy it at least a little bit when George got protective.

"You're n'bed early," Alex mumbled in return, not that he knew what time it was anyway. Still, usually he was fast asleep before George joined him.

"Yeah, well, I could use the rest."

Alex wasn't sure how much George knew of his shitty day; it wasn't as though Alex had made a point of airing his misery around the flat, although the fact that he was seeking companionship now would be sending _some_ sort of message. To George's credit, Alex couldn't discount the possibility of George having read the room on his own. And if he did know, then it might explain why he had come to bed earlier than usual. He wasn’t always one for words; it was through small gestures that his affection came through.

"Hmph," was all Alex could manage in return. Whether or not this was intentional on George’s part didn't matter as much as the reassuring press of George's body along the back of his own. All of the silly little aggravations of the past day felt a little more bearable now, if not outright insignificant. Sleep was soon beckoning once again.

"Hey Al," George said after a moment, voice so low Alex almost couldn't make it out. 

"Mm."

"Is this one of my hoodies?"

Despite the fact that he already had one foot in the void, Alex felt himself grinning. He'd had custody of the sweater for weeks now, and George had only just noticed. "Finders keepers," he replied.

"Little thief," George tutted. "Stealing my things. Naughty boy."

If Alex had been any more awake, that might have elicited more of a reaction from him, but in his current state, he only continued to smile to himself. "Mine now," he murmured, fully intending to keep the hoodie as long as he could manage. What was the good of having a boyfriend if you couldn't nick his clothes once in a while?

"We'll see about that." The comment was more taunt than threat, punctuated by George giving Alex's hand a small squeeze. George shuffled a little to get more settled, nosing into Alex's hair once more for a quick kiss.

Alex was too far along the road to unconsciousness to reply, but he used what little energy he had left to drag George's hand up to his mouth so that he could brush a kiss across the knuckles. He drew their hands close to his chest and allowed the night to finally come to a close.

At the precipice of sleep, he thought he might have heard a whispered _good thing I love you_ , but he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He didn’t mind either way, all things considered; after an otherwise frustrating day, the night was actually ending on a good note.

Being caught for theft notwithstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i needed to give myself a break with a quick, soppy oneshot. i'd apologise for how mushy this is but i'm not sorry at all. centaurora's writing has elicited my need for Soft Content™
> 
> title is from vance joy's 'like gold'


End file.
